fanon_fairiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jannette
'Commander Jannette ' is the commander (dictator) of Airslasia and one of the founding members of The Jems. Personality Jannette was a proud and selfish girl, but she changed when she became a commander.She knew that past commanders were selfish and mean. She usually treats everyone (especially CeCi) like trash. Her friendship with CeCi is hard, CeCi always tried to help Jannette , but Jannette doesn't accept her until season 3. In the beginning of season 3, she started to act a little more nice. She is still mean though , but now she always give people advice. In Season 3 she started being the commander of Airslasia. She overthrew the dictator by military force Jannette is from Airslasia, the planet of music; her powers are related to air and music. That's why she is the fairy of music AND music . Jannette's powers are connected not just with air but the actual power of air pressure. She also has as an ability known as "sonar ears". Jannette can manipulate other elements by creating sonic booms which cause rumbling and things to crash. She can also create sonic vibes and pulses which charge through the air like energy blasts. She is able to create airs vibes which hypnotize and block the line of sight. She can conjure any instrument by mere thought and is able to unleash disrupting sonic booms which can split the earth and crash the air. She usually uses attacks that are air themed and can create air-ball force-fields, distracting air blasts, and virtual speakers which enclose around an enemy and immobilize them through incredibly loud bass music. Since she has air powers she can create tornadoes, dust storms, and hurricanes with the help from Cherry a water fairy ---- History Spring During Spring, Jannette went to Teenage Dreams School for fairies. She met CeCi the newbie who is a weather fairy. She disliked her from the start, and the reason is unknown. She keeps treating her (and the other fairies) like trash. Cherry, the fairy of water told Jannette that she'll report her to the headmistress if she keeps treating people like a piece of hat. When CeCi first arrived, Jannette rudely told her to believe in magic before she kills her. CeCi wasn't afraid of Jannette's threat and said to act nice. CeCi told her that she had weather powers and was not afraid to use them In the season finale, Jannette and The Jems defeated The Wizards of the Dark. They then celebrate their victory. Summer She met and the other Jems met Leslie and they became friends. Ceci tried to make Leslie and Cherry friends, but instead they keep arguing until they stopped in the ending. In the finale, she and The Jems defeated Nakumarah. They all said they can't do it without Leslie. CeCi said that it was great to earn Enchanted, and The Jems later agreed. Autumn The Jems were celebrating their final year at Teenage Dreams. Soon, Headmistress Nina told them that there's a mission, and only they can accomplish. Leslie said that they can do it, and they all later agreed. They then earned Sirenix and Dark Sirenix. Later in the season finale, she and The Gems have defeated Neressa and Dark Leslie. Leslie turns back to normal. Cherry met a handsome boy named Dean and they became a couple. Winter The Jems went to Earth to find a fairy named Jessie . They searched for her. After they found her, they must earn a new transformation, Heartix and Linix. Later in the final, they've defeated The Wizards of The Black Circle. Jessie was happy that she earned her Heartix, but did not achieve Linix yet. It was revealed that she earned it in the movie. Movie The Jems have to defeat all the villains they had once defeated . When they were fighting, the Witches of the Dark and the Wizards chanted a spell and there was a dark curse. The Jems became fairy tale characters. Cherry and Leslie who still know who they are (even though they hate each other and they do not get along) went to find the other Jems, and later convinced them about the dark curse. In the end, The Jems broke the curse and defeated their enemies. Category:Jannette Category:ScarlethX Category:ScarlethX(fanon) Category:The Jems Category:Power of the Jems Category:Power of the Jems Movie Category:Ceci Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fairies